


The Captains Table

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A new tradition is born on Voyager. The crew take their lives into their hands and dine with the Captain.





	The Captains Table

**Author's Note:**

> Fic101 prompt no. 8 eat.
> 
> Thanks to Kat Lady for the beta.

Chakotay frowned as he entered the mess hall. Arris Jor and Pablo Baytart were looking around guiltily as they carried their trays, filled with Neelix’s latest culinary delights, away from the counter. It was early, and the mess hall was almost deserted, but when they turned and saw him, they jagged to a stop, and nearly dropped their booty.

He gave them a stern look and they placed their trays back on the counter with resigned sighs. Chakotay jerked his head, indicating that he wanted them front and centre. They stood to attention and stared over his shoulders at the wall beyond.

“Crewman Jor and Ensign Baytart, what are you doing here?”

They darted their eyes at one another, then looked back at Chakotay and chorused. “Nothing, Sir.”

“It looked very much to me like you were about to have dinner. Would you care to explain why?” Jor was flushed and looking worried. Pablo didn’t look much better. “Ensign? Crewman? I’d like an explanation, please.”

Pablo’s shoulders sagged. “Yes, sir, we were getting some dinner.”

Chakotay frowned. “I can see that. And why is that? Aren’t you eating with the Captain this evening? I’m sure I saw your names on the Captain’s Table list for tonight?”

Pablo whispered a resigned, “Yes, Sir.”

Jor grimaced and nudged Baytart. “Tell him, Pablo.”

Pablo looked terrified and whispered back harshly. “I can’t.”

“Crewman, do you have something to say?” Chakotay was enjoying this, but poor Jor looked like she was about to cry. His lips twitched. “Pablo, it’s time to come clean.”

Ensign Pablo Baytart’s shoulders slumped and he looked like a man condemned. He gave Arris an apologetic look. It looked like they were going to be brig mates for the foreseeable future. “Yes, we’re on the Captain’s Table list for this evening and that’s why we were having an early meal.”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows in question. “Elaborate.”

Pablo hesitated. “Well, it’s…., um…..it’s just that she…. The Captain, that is….. well…..”

Pablo was babbling and obviously having difficulty, Arris decided she’d had enough and blurted out. “Sir, have you ever had to eat her food?” She looked pained and then realised what she’d said and slapped her hand over her mouth.

Chakotay couldn’t hold back any longer and burst out laughing. “At ease, you two. And to answer your question, Crewman, yes, I have eaten her food. Enough said. Now off you go and have your meal.” He nodded towards the trays on the counter. “And try to be diplomatic when you’re with the Captain.”

They both sagged with undisguised relief and gave a grateful, “Yes, Sir. Don’t worry, Sir. She’ll never know.”

“Make sure she doesn’t. Off with you then.”

Chakotay smiled as he watched them snatch their meal trays from the counter and hide in the corner to eat.

He’d come to the mess hall to pick up a bottle of Antarian cider that Neelix had chilled for him. He would be seeing Kathryn after her dinner with Jor and Baytart to help clean up the massacre. It had become their habit that he’d join her after her guests had left. They would talk about the evening over a few glasses of wine, chat about the crew who had visited and then together they would try to analyse what had gone wrong with the replicator and why it had decimated yet another meal. Kathryn was adamant that because she’d once called her replicator a glorified toaster it had some sort of vendetta. He chuckled at the thought.

Having dinner with the crew had been Kathryn’s idea. She’d decided after her disastrous meal with Lindsay Ballard, about eighteen months ago, that it would be a good idea to get to know her crew on a more personal level. It had been obvious from that particular evening that most of the crew were still uncomfortable in her presence and with a little coaxing from Chakotay, she’d conceived the idea of each week inviting one or two of them to have a meal with her in her quarters. She thought it would be a good way to get know them and, more importantly, for them to get to know her. At the time, they were well into their sixth year here in the Delta Quadrant and it didn’t look like they were going to be getting home anytime soon. It seemed like an excellent way to foster a sense of camaraderie and family. In Kathryn’s mind she was not only the captain but also the cultural leader of this ragtag group of wanderers, and it was her duty to promote a sense of kinship and community.

The whole exercise had been a great success. It had been labelled, thanks to Tom Paris, as the Captain’s Table. Paying homage to the old days of long sea voyages on the great ocean liners.

The lower deck crew had been wary at first. Not because they didn’t like the Captain, they loved her, but they didn’t know her.

However, thanks to Kathryn’s innate kindness and the fact that she was fun to be around, it hadn’t taken long before people were clamouring to be on the list. Names were chosen at random and Sunday nights were designated ‘CT’ nights. The only fly in the ointment had been the fact that Kathryn Janeway was probably _the_ worst cook in the entire quadrant, no, make that the entire galaxy. Her meals were atrocious, and the harder she tried the more disastrous the results. Many amused crewman had come away with graphic accounts of liquefied pot roasts, incinerated casseroles and various other culinary catastrophes.

Chakotay wasn’t entirely sure whether or not she did it on purpose or if she was genuinely this inept in the kitchen, but it had led to some very funny and heart warming moments. Not to mention many a meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Kathryn had been concerned at first, thinking that her incompetence might alienate the crew, or just plain keep them away in fear for their lives, but she realised after a short time that instead of isolating her further, it gave her an edge of humanity that the crew loved to see. She wasn’t infallible and that made her so much more approachable and ‘one of them’.

Chakotay applauded her staying power. A lessor person would have thrown in the towel long ago.

An incident several months ago was a case in point. It had been Ken Dalby and Mariah Henley’s CT night. Chakotay was on the bridge and all was going smoothly until the alarm klaxons sounded. There was a fire in the Captain’s quarters. He’d arrived on Deck three to find Kathryn, Dalby and Mariah, standing in the corridor outside the Captain’s quarters, soaked to the skin. The fire suppression systems had come on line in her dining area when she’d pulled a smouldering Irish Stew from the replicator.

Kathryn was mortified, Chakotay was amused, and Dalby and Mariah were ecstatic. Their Captain’s dinner had been, by far, the biggest disaster so far, and this gave them an enviable standing amongst the crew. They were heroes for days.

Chakotay had at first been concerned that Kathryn might pull the plug on the whole exercise after this incident, but he’d been delighted when he’d come across her and Mike Ayala chatting in the corridor outside engineering a few days later. He’d hung back out of sight and listened. Kathryn spoke first. “I see you and Jenny Delaney are next on the list for dinner with the Captain, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Ma’am. And I’m looking forward to it.”

“Are you now?” There was a few heartbeats of silence and Chakotay could imagine the look on her face – a wry smile and quirked eyebrow. “Are you sure about that, Mike?”

“Absolutely, Captain. I love to live dangerously, and Jenny’s a thrill seeker at heart. We were wondering though, if we should bring our wet weather gear.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. Floods are passé. Been there, done that, but a HazMat suit might come in handy, I’m trying out a new recipe.” Her voice dropped slightly, giving it a menacing edge. “I’m going to be experimenting, and you and Jenny are going to be my first victims.”

“Ah, well, I’ll be sure to warn… I mean, _tell_ Jen, and we’ll contact Lieutenant Torres to make sure the Doctor’s program is on line and that the containment fields are in place.”

Kathryn had laughed and at that moment Chakotay had wandered around the corner. She’d turned towards him still smiling. Mike had grinned and winked at him from behind her back.

Indicating Chakotay with a sweep of her arm, Kathryn turned back to Mike. “Here we have living proof that my cooking, although unappetising, isn’t lethal. You’re still alive and kicking after sampling many of my culinary endeavours, aren’t you, Commander?”

He’d grinned. “Alive yes… Kicking? Well the jury’s still out on that one, but I’ve managed to survive.”

Mike had laughed. “I’m reassured, but I’d best get back to work. I’d hate the Captain to find out that I stand around in the corridors chatting for half my shift. She’s a hard taskmaster.” He’d given her a broad grin. “See you later, Chakotay.” He nodded at Kathryn. “Captain.” And as he moved away he made a show of tapping his combadge and speaking loudly enough for them to hear. “Ayala to Jenny Delaney. The word is HazMat suit and brig time if we’re late.”

He’d turned back towards them when he arrived at the turbo lift and grinned. Kathryn had shaken her head and turned back to Chakotay. “We’re going to have to keep and eye on that one. He’s far too comfortable for his own good.”

“I thought that was the idea.”

She gave Chakotay a lopsided smile. “Yes, it was. Nice to see it’s working, isn’t it?”

“Very nice, Kathryn. I’m happy for you.”

She indicated with a nod of her head that she was heading up the corridor. “Care to accompany me, Commander? I’m on my way to the mess hall for a late lunch. Have you eaten?”

“No, not yet. Is that an invitation?”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “It might be, Chakotay. It just might be.”

He’d looked at her then, but her face was as inscrutable as ever.

This relaxed and happy Kathryn was a joy to be with. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it was as if something had given way inside her. That constant tension and edginess had all but disappeared, and it seemed she’d finally decided to live her life here on the ship instead of deferring until they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. He’d been tempted to think ‘home’, but realised that in his mind, and probably in the minds of many of the crew, Voyager was now home. It was where all the people he cared about were, and where he felt most at peace. He looked at the small but strong willed woman walking by his side and knew that she was the pivotal reason why he and the crew felt this way. He, like the rest of the crew, loved her.

Fortunately, he was the only one who was _in_ love with her. It was something that had been his burden and delight for many years. In all honesty, he couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t love her. It had become so much a part of him that it just…was.

They walked through the doors of the mess hall together and after grabbing a quick meal from Neelix, they took their seats. Chakotay smiled as several of the crew wandered past and gave Kathryn cheerful hellos and a few even stopped to have a quick chat. He could see in Kathryn’s eyes how much this meant to her and he was thrilled for her. The dark days of the void and Equinox were long forgotten and for the first time Voyager felt like one big happy family, with he and Kathryn as the adopted Mom and Dad.

She tapped him on the hand. “What are you smiling about?”

His grin widened. “Nothing really. I’m just happy to see you happy.”

Her face softened into an affectionate smile. “You’re too good to me, you know. There aren’t many people who would put up with all my shenanigans.”

Chakotay reeled back a little. “Shenanigans? What on earth is that?”

Kathryn laughed. “It was one of Aunt Martha’s favourite sayings. I have no idea where it came from, but I think it’s archaic English. It means mischief and trouble.” She patted his hand. “I cause a lot of it and you’re a good man to put up with it.”

He just smiled. As tempted as he was to tell her the real reason behind his continued support, he knew now was not the time. It would come and he had a feeling it would come soon.

He’d not been wrong and he couldn’t have been more surprised by the timing. It was four months, three days, and, he checked the chronometer, 4 hours ago, give or take a few minutes, that his life had changed forever. It happened about two weeks after that particular lunch in the mess hall.

The day had been unremarkable and it was getting close to the end of their shift. Kathryn had been ensconced in her ready room for most of the day and Chakotay had been logging ops reports from the bridge.

“Commander Chakotay, could you come to the ready room please.”

“On my way, Captain.” He jumped up and jogged down the steps to the ready room. The doors opened on his approach.

Stepping inside the room, she called to him. “Up here, Chakotay. Can I get you something?”

“A cup of tea would be lovely, thanks.”

“Have a seat.” She turned to the replicator. “Tea, blend 43, hot.”

Turning back with his tea, she handed it to him and sat down.

“Thank you, Kathryn.”

She picked up her mug from the table and had a sip, then looked at him with a smile. “Did you see whose name popped up on the CT list for tonight?”

He shook his head and she handed him a padd. A smile broke over his face. “My turn, huh? Are you going to experiment on me?”

Her eyes flashed and Chakotay blinked. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d seen in her look, but it had gone now and she was quietly sipping her coffee and looking out the window. It had definitely been something and it had jolted through his insides leaving this wonderful tightness in his chest and gut.

She’d turned back and was smiling at him. “No, no experimenting. I think we’ll stick to the old reliables. I know I can make Vegetable Biryani without blowing a bulkhead. How does that sound?”

“Having bulkheads intact is always a good thing. The Biryani sounds great. I’ll bring the wine.” He took the last sip of his tea and stood up to recycle his cup. She stood up as well and made her way back to her desk.

“Thanks for the tea, Kathryn.” He was just about to leave when he turned back. “Oh, what time for dinner and is there anything else I can bring?”

Kathryn sat down holding her cup in both her hands. There was that look again. “Nineteen hundred.”

With a nod he turned and headed out the door. He had just stepped through the door onto the bridge when she said… “and bring your toothbrush.”

The doors snapped shut and a split second later there was a loud thud, a muffled “Ow, shit!” and the distinct sound of Tom Paris’s laughter. Kathryn stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, leaning her hip against it while she waited.

Chakotay had heard what she’d said just as he’d stepped through her doors. Shock must have slowed his reaction time because in the second it took him to process her words and then turn back, the doors slid shut and he ran face first into solid duranium. It hurt. Trust Paris to have seen the whole thing and laugh at his predicament. Chakotay would deal with him later. First of all he had some things to clear up with his Captain. He rang the chime.

“Come.”

She was standing waiting for him in front of her desk. He stepped through the open doors and let them close behind him. Rubbing his nose he stared at her. “Toothbrush, Kathryn?”

“Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel coerced.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

“About wanting to, or being coerced?”

He shook his head. Trust her to be obtuse at a time like this. He took a step towards her. “Do you really think you need to ask?”

“It never hurts to ask, just in case.” She cocked her head to the side. “It’s been a long time. There was no guarantee that you still felt the same as I do.”

He shook his head and grinned. “Kathryn, don’t tell me that you don’t know. Surely….”

She grinned in return. “I figured you probably did, but it’s nice to be sure. You are sure, aren’t you, Chakotay?”

Two steps was all it took. Two steps and she was in his arms, his lips were on hers and life would never be the same. Thank the spirits.

That night they finished up having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner after all.

He’d arrived at 1900 and she’d welcomed him with a kiss, and that had been that. They finished up on the Captain’s table. Literally. Plates and cutlery were swept aside, the barest minimum of clothing was removed, and before he knew what was happening he was inside her and it was mind blowing.

Mind blowing in a fumbling, frantic and laughter filled way. He would never be able to look at that table again without thinking of that first night.

They’d finally made it to her bed and spent hours discovering each others bodies. They were still learning and it was his favourite subject.

Now just over four months later, he’d all but moved into her quarters. No trace of his presence was obvious in the living and dining areas and he was never there for the crew dinners. They were something special between Kathryn and her crew. He wasn’t sure whether the crew were aware of their change in circumstances, but neither he nor Kathryn cared. This was a family matter and had nothing to do with Starfleet or the running of the ship. They’d managed so far to successfully keep their personal life separate from their professional life. There was some blurring of the lines, but she was his Captain and he her First Officer and that was never forgotten during working hours. After shift end was a different matter entirely. The thought made him smile.

He was now sitting in his quarters finishing some reports, waiting to hear from Kathryn to say that Jor and Baytart had left her quarters. He’d heard the sound of laughter and chatter earlier, and it sounded like they were having a good time. He smiled.

He pressed his thumb print to the final report and his combadge chirped. “Janeway to Chakotay. Time for the clean up crew.”

He’d laughed and hit his combadge. “On my way. Do we need a laser cutter or should we just phaser the whole lot out of existence?”

“Oh, ha ha, Commander. You might need a chisel of some sort though.”

“I’ll check my weapons locker. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Chakotay grabbed the chilled bottle of wine from stasis, and shrugging on his jacket, left his quarters. She was waiting at her open door, leaning against the jamb.

“You took your time. Hurry, the gravy is setting and we may not be able to get it off the carpet if is sets solid.”

“Kathryn, what on earth have you been doing?” Laughing he followed her into the dining area to find a puddle of quickly solidifying brown goo on the carpet next to the table.

She shrugged as she replicated some cloths and handed him one.

They both got down on the floor and began scrubbing. She shook her head. “I didn’t do anything….much. Dinner looked delicious. A perfect chicken casserole. The recipe said to add a dash of wine to the sauce, but I forgot to program that. Anyway, I didn’t think it would do any harm to add it after I got it out of the replicator. I splashed a bit into the pot and much to my dismay, and Jor and Baytart’s delight, the whole thing started to bubble and foam. The gravy took on a life of its own and tripled in volume before we could get it into the recycler.”

“Oh, Kathryn. Close, but no cigar, huh?”

She sat back on her heels and gave him an amused smile. “It could have been worse. I think Arris was about to call to have it beamed into space. Pablo stopped her by telling her that if we did that, we’d either have to use a photon torpedo to destroy it, or launch a warning beacon to alert other vessels to its presence.”

Chakotay laughed out loud. Kathryn smiled ruefully. “You don’t think this is getting too familiar, do you? They’re poking fun at their Captain now.”

“Oh, I think you can handle it, and I know you quite like it. Don’t you?”

She laughed. “Yes, I’m loving it. I haven’t felt so alive and happy in years. Thank you.”

“It has nothing to do with me, Kathryn. This was entirely your idea and your doing. I’m just so pleased for you. I love seeing you like this.”

“I thought you liked seeing me naked.”

“Oh, that too. Happy and naked is top of my list.”

Leaning forward she kissed him. “You’re a smooth talker, aren’t you? Do the girls really fall for a line like that?”

He rested his hands on her thighs. “You did.”

She gave a shrug. “Yeah, I suppose I did. Oh, watch out, you’ve got some gravy on your jacket and I think it’s eating through the fabric.”

He pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside. Kathryn eyed him in his tee. “I think there’s a spot just there on your tee. Better take that off too.”

Chakotay gave her a wary look. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to get me naked, Captain.”

“Well, you obviously _don’t_ know better. If I wanted to get you naked, I’d just order you out of your clothes. I am the captain after all.” Her mouth twitched as she tried to hide a smile.

He shook his head. “Tyrant.”

Pulling his tee over his head, he watched as her eyes darkened and she bit her lower lip. “Damn, there’s another spot on your pants. What am I going to do with you, Commander?”

“I can’t wait to find out.”

She laughed and launched herself at him. Clothes were strewn from one end of the dining area to the other as they shed them in unseemly haste. He groaned as she licked her lips and her eyes trailed up his aroused body. In one swift move she pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. With her head thrown back she sank down on his shaft and he watched her through half closed eyes as she rode him to a roaring climax. She was magnificent. A woman who knew what she wanted and he thanked the spirits that she wanted him. As her muscles clamped around him, he thrust hard into her and came in hot hard bursts.

Her body collapsed onto his, and she lay with her head tucked into his neck, her heated breath scorching his skin. Shivers ran down his spine and as he trembled she lifted her head and kissed him, whispering against his lips, “I love you.”

He held her close, whispering to her as he stroked up and down her bare back, tracing the ridges of her spine and then sweeping down over her buttocks. She was a deceptively small woman. When he’d first seen her naked, he’d been overwhelmed by a deep-seated need to protect her, but he’d never deign to try. She was fierce in her independence and he loved her even more for it.

He could feel her body relaxing into sleep and he gave her a nudge. “Time for bed, sweetheart.”

She lifted herself up a little. “Hmmm. I’m comfy here.”

He chuckled. “You might be now, but these old bones of mine will be rigid by morning if we don’t move.”

Kathryn groaned and pushing against his chest, levered herself up to stand over him. He looked up at her and groaned. “God, what a view.”

Rolling her eyes, she offered her hand and helped pull him to his feet.

They looked around at the mess. Kathryn moaned. “Oh damn.”

He kissed her head. “You go and shower. I’ll fix this.”

Stroking her hand down his front, she kissed his chest and moved away. “I knew you were handy to have around. Thank you. You’ll make someone a wonderful husband one day.”

He smacked her bare behind lightly. “Yeah, so I hear.”

She winked at him as she sashayed into her bedroom. He grinned as he watched her go and whispered to himself. “One day.”

Slipping on his boxers, he finished cleaning up the dinner detritus and followed her into the bedroom, thinking to himself that life was damn good, and could only get better.

 

-fin-


End file.
